Dean being taken care of
by Emily5869
Summary: Dean becomes sick from dark magic and has to be nursed back to health by Sam and Castiel (first story, would appreciate reviews)
1. Chapter 1

When dean woke up he knew he was sick, he was hot and cold at the same time and could not stop shivering . Sam walked in and saw Dean lying on the bed. " Dean are you feeling okay?"

"no I feel really ill" whimpered Dean coughing heavily. "I will go and get you some soup, just try and relax" said Sam

Sam walked into the kitchen and phoned Castiel

"hello?"

"hello Cas, I need your help" asked Sam

" Cas are you there?" Sam put the phone down and turned around.

" jesus Cas!" Shouted sam

"why do you mention my father?" Said Castiel confused

" Cas I need your help Dean is sick"

Castiel walked over to dean and put his hand on his head

" this is no human sickness"

" Why what is wrong with my brother?"

Castiel continued to talk " this is the doing of dark magic ,I haven't seen this in a long time" Castiel said mumbling to himself

"can you help him?" Asked Sam

" No my grace will not help him"

"is it deadly?" Sam was really concerned now.

"no it's not deadly it will wear off in a matter of days" Castiel was now facing Sam.

"I know your busy Cas but can you help me take care of him , I would prefer having you here" Sam asked nervously

" Of course I can stay and help"

Just then Dean started to moan and move

"mmmmmhhh"

"Dean how are you feeling?" Asked Castiel

Dean opened his eyes "I feel sick, dizzy and I'm aching all over" Dean was now mumbling into his pillow.

" I will get a thermometer from the kitchen" said Sam just a minute later he can back holding the thermometer

" Dean can you put this in your mouth" said Sam

When the thermometer went into dean's mouth he started coughing

" No Dean don't cough" said Castiel

Dean manged to stop coughing, the thermometer beeped and Sam pulled it out

"what is it?" Said Cas

"it's 39.2. dean I'm going to get some cold water and a cloth to cool you down" said Sam a bit worried

Sam walked out the room with Cas to get the water

" Sam his temperature is very high" Cas said, just as Sam was about to answer he heard dean get up.

Sam and cas ran into deans room and found him walking around.

"Dean please sit down you are not well" said Cas concerned

Suddenly dean eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor " dean!" Sam and Cas kneeled by him Sam put his hand on deans forehead " he's burning up".


	2. Chapter 2

"let's get him on the bed" said Sam worried

Sam picked up Dean and put him on his bed

"Sam we really need to cool him down, I will go and get that cloth and water" Castiel walked into the kitchen

Back in Dean's room Sam was now siting next to Dean "come on Dean we need you to fight this and get better"

Castiel walked back in the cloth and water, he sat next to dean and put the wet cloth on Dean's face

Dean started to wake up " what happened?" Dean asked curiously

"you fainted Dean you have a very high fever" said Sam

"let's check your temperature again" said cas getting the thermometer

He put the thermometer in Deans mouth, a couple of seconds later it beeped

"what is it?" Asked Sam nervously

"40.1" said cas worried

" This is not good" said Sam

" Sam who is that behind you?" Said dean

Sam turned around to find no one there, "oh no, his brother was delirious now" Sam thought

" Dean there is no one there" said Sam nervously

" There is, he has a bag over his face" dean said yawning

" Why don't you try and get some rest" said cas looking at him

" Ok " said dean yawning , turning over and going to sleep

When his breathing finally evened out Sam and castiel started talking

"do you know where he got this from?" Said cas

"we were hunting a witch last week, she must have done something" Sam said thinking back

Castiel put his hand on sam's shoulder " he will be okay it will wear off"

" I know I'm just getting worried"

A couple of days passed and finally dean was getting better

"38.3 that is a lot better dean" said castiel happy his fever was going down

"Thank you for taking care of me" he was looking at both of them

" Your welcome" said castiel

"thank you cas for helping me with him" Sam said

" It's no problem, I will be going now iv been down here for 5 days" said castiel getting up

" I've been ill for 5 days!" Dean said shocked

" Yes you were alseep most of the time mumbling in you sleep" said sam looking at him

" Goodbye sam , dean"

" Thank you" said dean smiling

Castiel nodded his head and disappered

" Thank you sam"

" Your welcome, now go to sleep and get some rest" sam said getting up and going to his own room

Dean fell asleep soon after

Sam went into his room lay down and finally got some sleep of his own

The End


End file.
